Blossom In a New Light
by Midnight.Sakura.Blossom
Summary: It will be fun to watch how the older shinobi in Sakura's life react when they finally notice just how grown up Konoha's little cherry blossom is. Not to mention how perverted she is. Can she rein in her wayward thoughts and actions when her two lovers seemed to have left on their own missions? SakuXMulti ...I do not own Naruto.


**Well hello there! This popped into my head and has driven me crazy with different little fantasies running through my mind. It will be fun to watch how the older shinobi in Sakura's life react when they finally notice just how grown up Konoha's little cherry blossom is. Not to mention how perverted she is. Can she rein in her wayward thoughts and actions when her two lovers seemed to have left on their own missions? Please review! **

* * *

Sakura just left the Hokage's Tower, her ANBU team was given a retrieval mission that they needed to leave for immediately. Kakashi asked them to meet up at the bridge in an hour. She packed quickly and with 45 minutes to spare began her search. Time was ticking down, neither of them were in their usual hang out spots. Finally she began to ask around for them. _'No! Why of all days!? My men have already left for their missions...' _Sakura began to head to the bridge when an idea struck her. Smirking she started to head back to her house to let out her pent-up tension with aid of one of her toys, but she was suddenly stopped by her ANBU team.

"Ah. Sakura, ready to head out?" Yamato simply asked the question, but then noticed her strained movements as she followed the men to the gates of the village.

"Sure." She was going crazy, she needed a release. _'Maybe a battle will help take my mind off of it, or tonight I can play with myself.' _She let a sultry smile light her features as they jumped into the trees. Now she was anxious and excited for later when she would get some alone time. Her odd actions did not go unnoticed by the men around her.

After a day's worth of fast travel they slowed their pace. They had stopped to make camp for the night, Genma scouted the area, Kakashi set up traps, while Yamato and herself set up the camp and fire.

She sighed heavily, frustrated and slightly pissed off. Her team was not leaving her alone, they were more attentive than usual. She was acting different, and they wanted to know why. She knew that she had always kept a sort of control around the men on her team. But when her lovers were nowhere within her reach she was not herself at the moment. Genma asked her to help him catch some dinner, Kakashi pulled her aside to go over mission details, and Yamato asked her to help him cook the dinner. They were acting like they needed her to hold their hands.

She had yet to quench her sexual desires, _'I just need a moment, a few minutes of peace. Ha! I'll take a dip in the river nearby!'_ She smirked and sauntered over to her pack. Grabbing some clothes, a towel and bath necessities she headed out. "I'm going to rinse off. I'll be back in a bit"

The three men looked at her curiously. "You think one of us should stand watch over her?" Yamato asked, his voice coated in concern.

"She'll be fine. She's still close." Kakashi was not too worried, but kept his senses on high alert.

Genma silently laid back on his sleeping bag trying to relax, but also kept himself aware of his surroundings.

Once Sakura got to the river bank she stripped and quickly set to work quickly washing and rinsing herself. Covered by the flowing water she slowly stroked her breasts, lightly pinching and tugging on her pink nipples. "Mmmm. Yes, finally. Ahhhh." Moaning deeply, her right hand slid down her stomach to her patch of curly pink hair. Tossing her head back, she moved her fingertips across her clitoris, stroking in a circular pattern, she quickened the pace. Feeling the warmth spread through her body she slowly pushed her middle finger inside her throbbing core. "Ahhh!" She pumped her finger in and out, she added another finger while letting her thumb stroke her clitoris. She had to bite down on her lip to keep another moan from escaping. She increased her speed and pressure letting her insides quiver as her orgasm began to take over. Her inner muscles clamped down on her fingers, but she didn't slow down. She kept up her tortuous pace drawing out her orgasm until it receded slowly leaving her light-headed. She opened her eyes when she tasted blood, she pierced through her lip in a succesful attempt to stay quiet. She was finally relaxed and satisfied. She giggled as she rinsed herself again before stepping out of the river and wrapping her towel around her body. She quickly dried off and dressed, walking slowly back to camp.

The men relaxed when Sakura came back into view and settled herself down in the camp. But they noticed her dazed state, glazed over eyes, swollen lips and small grin on her face. She looked like thoroughly sexed woman. It took them by surprise. But Kakashi noticed the blood on her lips. "Sakura? Why is your lip bleeding?"

She turned towards her former sensei, she was leaning over putting her stuff back into her pack. She smirked at him, "I bit it." Giving her simple yet nonchalant reply she laid down on her sleeping bag and stared at the stars. "Who has first watch?" Sakura was curious, because earlier she had tuned the men out due to her frustration.

"I do. Followed by Yamato, yourself, and finally Genma." Kakashi's deep voice soothed her, she loved the deep voice of men. Which is probably why she would orgasm on the spot if a man said the right thing. Shikamaru loved doing this to her. He would tease her in public, and whisper in her ear so only she could hear. He baited her with naughty details of what how he was going to take her. He enjoyed watching her tremble with a heated gaze while everyone around them was completely oblivious.

She let her mind wander towards her two lovers. As a matter of fact, they both enjoyed teasing her at the most unexpected moments. Naruto had done this many times when they would go out to eat, whether they were with the rest of Team 7 or by themselves. She did not know why but watching him suck up ramen noodles was erotic, simply because he had used that same sucking motion on her neck, nipples, and clitoris. Even the sound, it was so similar to him slurping up her juices after his talented mouth had brought her to climax. He would gauge her reactions, and would always finish with licking his lips and locking his heated gaze with hers. This always sent her over the edge without him even laying a finger on her.

Both of her lovers have grown to be very handsome men. Although everyone considered Shikamaru to be the laziest ninja in Konoha, Sakura knew differently. In the bedroom behind closed doors he was anything but lazy

She started squirming, remembering her encounters with the two men. _'Dammit! I'm all worked up again!' _Letting out a sigh, Sakura tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. _'Calm down! Relax. Breathe... Fuck, I sound like my own personal shrink! Ha!' _She rolled around again.

"Sakura, you should get some sleep."

"Easier said than done Kakashi." She rolled over and closed her eyes. She decided to let a little fantasy play around in her mind. It effectively relaxed her enough to escape consciousness and explore her fantasy land.

* * *

**Well its forward, and Sakura is very naughty in this story. What do think? Do you like it? Please review!**


End file.
